1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety nets and more particularly pertains to a new boat safety net system for catching items or persons falling between a boat and a dock or off the edge of a gangplank positioned between a boat and a dock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety nets is known in the prior art. More specifically, safety nets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,644; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,382; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,834; U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,683; U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,528; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,243.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new boat safety net system. The inventive device includes a boat, a dock, and a net assembly, which is couplable to the boat and the dock. In an embodiment, a gangplank, which is positionable to extend between the boat and the dock, is positioned such that the net assembly extends between the boat and the dock below the gangplank for catching items falling from the gangplank.
In these respects, the boat safety net system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of catching items falling between a boat and a dock or off the edge of a gangplank positioned between a boat and a dock.